


22 de septiembre

by Val_Writes_Stuff



Series: Relatos de Arpías [33]
Category: Mesa de Arpías (Web Series)
Genre: (básicamente como dos frases de monólogo interno de Athe), Gen, No hay hints a Fey'Kil porque soy a coward, O donde puñetas vivan los cinco, SPOILERS MESA EP 20 Y PICO, cambio de estación, en verdad no, equinoccio, escritura creativa (?), femenino plural para los cinco, hay hints pequeñísimas de athe'nae, leedlo leñe que está escrito en plan bonito, no es angst (amazing), no tw creo?, otoño, pero I tried, plano celestial (?), que me lio con los tags, se menciona a muchos más personajes pero no voy a taggearlos, si algo os triggerea decídmelo y lo pongo, tbh no lo leas si no has visto El Club de los Cinco y en ese ya hacen ese spoiler so...
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26587564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Writes_Stuff/pseuds/Val_Writes_Stuff
Summary: SPOILERS MESA Y CLUB DE LOS CINCO-----El equinoccio de otoño.Doce horas de mañana y doce de noche. El último día en el que las horas de oscuridad no iban a ser más que las de luz. La entrada del frío. La entrada de cambios que, aunque inevitables, no dejaban de sorprender. El reinicio del ciclo, justo antes del descanso, justo después del zénit, opuesto al renacer.
Relationships: Los Cinco del Bosque - Familia
Series: Relatos de Arpías [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1484942
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2





	22 de septiembre

**Author's Note:**

> Yo: *chilling*
> 
> La tele: Mañana es el equinoccio de otoño
> 
> Yo: coño, que habrá que hacer algo para En'Kil, ¿no?
> 
> Y así nació este fic.

En el plano en el que estaban no había ni noche ni día, al menos no de forma natural. Pero, a fin de cuentas, ¿algo de allí lo era? El cielo reflejaba lo que en cada momento ellas decidían que reflejase; el momento, la estación, las estrellas y otros astros… Por lo tanto, sería poco preciso decir que era al atardecer, pese a los colores amarillos que bañaban la escena; pese al leve degradado a azul oscuro, con una raya verde apenas perceptible en medio. Estaba así por la fecha que era, porque ninguna admitiría ser quien lo hacía, pero les gustaba marcar de algún modo los cambios de dominio.

El equinoccio de otoño.

Doce horas de mañana y doce de noche. El último día en el que las horas de oscuridad no iban a ser más que las de luz. La entrada del frío. La entrada de cambios que, aunque inevitables, no dejaban de sorprender. El reinicio del ciclo, justo antes del descanso, justo después del zénit, opuesto al renacer.

Y puede que para la mayoría de las criaturas ese día fuese uno más, pero no para todas. El bosque estaba vibrando de energía, sus pueblos preparando los ritos, las ofrendas, los rezos… Era cambio de estación y eso siempre significaba más para ellos que para cualquier persona del Imperio, la República o las Islas. Porque no era solo el día que pasaban del verano al otoño, era el día que acababa el dominio de Fey’Ael y empezaba el de En’Kil. Era uno de los días grandes del culto a los Cinco del Bosque.

Aunque realmente ni siquiera hacía falta saber de ellas para notar los efectos que tenía ese cambio. Porque, al fin y al cabo, las estaciones avanzaban, creyeses en sus deidades o no. Y la magia era poderosa ese día. Pese a que cierto grupo que aguardaba en una taberna en Est-Erion no lo supiese. Pese a que cierta elfa, deslumbrada por los escaparates de la primera ciudad que pisaba, no se diese cuenta. Pese al par de comerciantes que se ganaban la vida en las celebraciones del Palacio de Verano, ajenos a lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Pese a toda esa gente, que no era consciente de los giros que iban a tomar sus vidas, que no prestaba atención al oír que era el equinoccio este pasaba igual.

Lo notaba el bardo que había salido de Puerto del Norte y estaba disfrutando de las festividades en un pueblecito cercano. Lo notaba la tabaxi, últimamente más consciente del poder que entrañaban las estaciones, intentando conectar con algo pese a la falta de referencias. Intentando encontrar su camino. Lo notaba el emperador en su último aliento y lo notaba una niña semiorca corriendo de un lado a otro. Lo notaba la primavera desde el bosque y lo notaba su paladina, siempre a su lado.

Ese cambio de poder, esa energía, se sentía en el aire moviendo las hojas y en el escalofrío que recorría a quien pillaba fuera de casa sin una capa que tirarse sobre los hombros. La luna brillando durante las mismas horas que el sol, algo alterándose. La energía viva y deslumbrante del verano pasando a algo más tranquilo, a la calma del otoño. A aquello que te invita a descansar, a tomarte tu tiempo, pero a seguir adelante, a preguntarte cosas.

Los días fuera, corriendo entre la hierba y bañándose en ríos, sustituidos por té caliente al lado de un buen libro. La luz de las estrellas y las hogueras en fiestas frente a la llama de una vela y la comodidad de sentarse a estudiar. El carácter vivaracho y feliz de Fey frente a la seriedad de En’Kil.

Eso es lo que estaban observando, desde ese plano en el que no existía el tiempo, las otras dos deidades del panteón. Estaban sentadas en un cómodo silencio, no porque no tuvieran nada que decirse, sino porque no les hacía falta hacerlo. Nae’Sin tomaba té de una taza bastante grande, que la obligaba a cogerla con ambas manos para sujetarla bien. Athe’Ke no se movía, no decía nada. Por no hacer, ni siquiera parpadeaba. Solo tenía su vista muy fija en la otra diosa, con la que compartía mesa ahora mismo.

Era curioso. Las demás no recordaban cuándo habían aparecido ahí esos muebles, tampoco se cuestionaban por qué cambiaban de forma según sus necesidades. Ahora mismo la mesa era pequeña, redonda, cabrían tres personas a lo sumo. Pero la habían visto de un tamaño y forma suficiente para que todas cupiesen. Dee y Fey ni siquiera habían comentado al verla por primera vez, En’Kil solo había arqueado una ceja. Ninguna pregunta.

Athe’ke lo sabía, evidentemente. Ella lo sabía todo. Todo lo que se quería ocultar, de todo el mundo, y eso incluía otras deidades. Así que para ella no era ninguna sorpresa que Nae fuese quien hubiese detrás de la aparición y varios cambios de forma de esos muebles, que parecían adaptarse a lo que les hiciese falta en ese momento. Tampoco iba a decir nada, solo se alegraba de que, ahora mismo, hubiese elegido una forma que les permitiese sentarse cerca.

Ambas se giraron, viendo por su visión periférica como se acercaba alguien. Lo primero que vieron fue su mata de cabellos dorados que brillaban como el mismo Sol. Fey’Ael. Le estaban esperando, habiéndose despedido de En’Kil hacía poco. Avanzaba con paso decidido, claramente feliz tras un trabajo bien hecho, tras dejar su dominio para que su hermano tomase su lugar. Nae esbozó una sonrisa apenas visible tras la taza de té, siempre feliz de ver a su familia.

Y mucho más abajo, en el plano material, cierto dios recorría el bosque, comprobaba que las tormentas estuvieran en marcha, que los árboles estuviesen listos. Con cuidado de no ser visto por los mortales, En’Kil se aseguraba de que todo estuviese perfecto para su dominio. Y si alguien le viese, solo podría mostrar como prueba unas hojas de roble caídas del mismo.

**Author's Note:**

> Iba a hacer algo más tipo Hoja y En'Kil, pero es que ya tengo Cotiledón (https://archiveofourown.org/works/25118218) y he preferido hacer esto, más centrado en los cinco y en el cambio de estación.


End file.
